unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
KROQ Confession
Real Names: Gene "Bean" Baxter, Kevin Ryder and Doug "The Slug" Roberts (not named on Unsolved Mysteries) Case: Murder Confession Date: June 13, 1990 Location: Burbank, California Case Details: Gene "Bean" Baxter and Kevin Ryder were radio dee-jays for the rock station 106.7 KROQ. The men ran a live comedy segment called "Confess Your Crime" which asked for listeners to call in and confess their crimes on live radio. At approximately 9AM on June 13, 1990, a man called into the show and made a shocking confession. He told them that he had a girlfriend whom he had been dating for six years and was planning to marry. He claimed that he came home one day and found her in bed with another man, a good friend of his. He then confessed to beating her to death in a fit of rage. He also said that the murder occurred in another city, and that he came down to Los Angeles to make his confession. He told them that his friends and co-workers had been interviewed, but he was never arrested for the crime. When the dee-jays tried to get him to stay on the line and get some help, he hung up. They immediately contacted the police. Investigators tried to identify the murder case that he confessed to, but they were unsuccessful. However, they have found similarities between the confessed crime and the murder of nineteen-year-old Angela Cummings of Oroville, California. Some suspected that the call might have been a hoax, possibly to boost the show's ratings. However, Kevin and Bean insisted that they were not involved in a hoax. Suspects: Investigators believe that the murder took place somewhere in the Pacific Northwest, most likely in Northern California. They believe that the caller was a Caucasian male between the ages of thirty-five and forty-five. Extra Notes: This case ran on the October 10, 1990 episode. It was excluded from Amazon Prime episodes. Results: Solved. The confession was discovered to be a hoax, after KROQ intern Dan Feliz learned the truth about the confession. Baxter and Ryder conspired with Arizona disc jockey Doug "The Slug" Roberts; it was his voice that "confessed". He was later hired by KROQ as a disc jockey. Baxter and Ryder eventually confessed that the call-in was a hoax to boost ratings. KROQ suspended them for five days without pay, directed each of them to perform 149 hours of community service and forced them to pay the Sheriff’s bill out of their pockets. Sadly, the murder of Angela Cummings meanwhile remains unsolved. Links: * Murder tale recounted on 'Kevin and Bean' phone-in comedy show * KROQ Deejays Faked Murder Confession * Deejays Admit to KROQ Murder Confession Hoax * Will KROQ Get Away With 'Murder'? * Deejays to Pay $12,170 Bill for Murder Hoax * A hoax at KROQ * The Fall and Rise of Kevin and Bean * Kevin and Bean on Wikipedia * Facebook Link ---- Category: California Category:1990 Category:Murder Category:Radio-Related Cases Category:Solved